


Don't look Back

by Ttori315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, M/M, breakup fic basically, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Tony refuses to give in





	Don't look Back

“Impressive. Truly.” Tony said, face blank of emotion, when Steve finally finished his speech.

“That’s all you have to say?” Steve asked, glaring back at the man. Tony rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

“You expect me to just accept that you’re back and we’re going to be a happy team? A family? You want me to go on like nothing happened? You want me to go on like you didn’t almost kill me in that bunker?” Despite the fire in his words, Tony kept his tone and demeanor carefully blank. “You didn’t even apologize. Your whole spiel is that we both fucked up and that now we need to get along so I should allow you all back on my property.”

“We were both wrong! At least I can admit it!” Steve crossed his arms and glared harder.

Tony sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, we were both wrong, but I did try to talk to you. You just wouldn’t listen. You were too stuck on finding Bucky and helping him out. If you had trusted me to deal with it, we could have fixed the accords. Amended some of it like we’re doing now. But no, you had to make a decision and fight your way through it!” His voice had risen higher and he cut himself off. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t lose his temper, wouldn’t allow himself to be emotional about this.

“You can’t fault me for wanting to help my best friend! For wanting to protect him!” Steve shot up from the table. “It was my fault he ended up with Hydra. My mind was somewhere else, yes, but you can’t fault me for that! Bucky is my brother!”

“And I was your fiance.” Tony responded, voice cold. “You wanted to protect him so much, you couldn’t even tell me yourself that he killed my parents when you knew. You knew and you kept it from me. You said you loved me and you kept something like that from me.”

Steve’s face fell and he ran a hand over it. “I know. I shouldn’t have done that. I thought I was protecting both of you and I wasn’t.”

“And yet you still can’t even apologize.” Tony said quietly. He turned away from Steve and continued. “But we aren’t talking about that. I won’t vouch for you and the others. You broke the laws and now you can deal with it yourselves. I gave you all the resources you could ever need before, I’m not making that mistake again.”

There was silence between them and Tony turned back around. He could see how devastated Steve was. Part of him still cared, would always care, but he wouldn’t allow that part to win. Steve had shown how much Tony mattered to him. He held his hand out and dropped an object on the table.

“Here’s your ring back. I don’t want it.” he said and walked out.


End file.
